


Life Is Never Like Our Dreams

by Gallifrey_Rose



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn With Plot, Relationship breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Rose/pseuds/Gallifrey_Rose
Summary: Sam looks back on her life with Jack, it started out so good. why then 18 years down the line is she sitting watching soppy rom-coms alone with tears streaming down her face. This isn't the dream she had of how married life would be.Can they put things back together? Can the dream she wants come true?





	Life Is Never Like Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved doing a complete re-watch of Stargate-sg1 and am currently on season 8. I always wanted Sam and Jack to end up together but sadly that never happened on screen as such although it was implied. 
> 
> This isn't exactly fluffy but there are some good parts.

Life Is Never Like Our Dreams

As the rain started to roll down the window so did the tears escaping Sam’s eyes, why had she watched that bloody movie! She did it to herself all the time lately, sat watching those soopy romcoms, glass of wine or whatever took her fancy at the time, a bag of chocolate (because these days a bar was not enough). Music and lyrics credits rolled down the screen and she threw a malteaser at the screen “Bastards!!! Why do you get the happy ending you wanted, and I don’t?!” Upstairs the noise of the kids running backwards, and forwards rumbled the ceiling and shook the crystal lightshade making the rainbow patterns on the walls shimmer. She had put the kids to bed over an hour ago but just didn’t have the energy to go upstairs and shout above the din to get them into bed. 

Sam’s mind rolled back over the years remembering when her and Jack first met. Sam had been part of the catering staff in the local air base and Jack had been a retired black ops officer working to train some cadets for an upcoming tour. He had retired due to his back and knees being shot due to so much action on the front lines.

The first messages they sent each other, the nights sat in front of the tv watching Stargate Sg1 and Star Trek The Next Generation. Life had been easy; Charlie had been 2 and although a little whirlwind Sam grew to love him just the same. Sara his mum came to visit once in a blue moon, arms filled with gifts as a condolence for not being around as much as she wanted too. Sara and Jack had split just after Charlie had been born, Sara had put it down to Jack being too controlling and wanted life to run as smoothly as he wanted it too, not helped by his days in Black-ops. Jack had said that Sara had been a complete nightmare and he was the one that had done everything for Charlie from the start and felt that Charlie would gain most in life from being under his care. They had parted on friendly terms and Sara was already seeing another man and felt happier than she had in a long time, so Sam was happy for her. 

Life moved at a reasonable pace for Jack and Sam. She remembered that they worked well together as a team preparing food for meals and washing a drying dish, she started to wonder if all that Sara had confided in her was the truth. Two months passed and things just kept getting better, Charlie was starting to call Sam “mum” and Jack was as attentive as ever. Jack made use of the day by pottering around the house fixing things and whistling tunes, later plucking away at the guitar forming new songs from the whistling he had done through the day. Christmas was just around the corner and Sam had mentioned taking a trip down to see her parents, it was always a stressful time because life hadn’t been easy when she was growing up and her parents didn’t take too well the fact that Jack was so much older than their daughter. Things had been said and Sam had packed her bags and never looked back. Jack knew she missed them but the taste of male pride swimming in his mouth stopped him from setting a date to visit and by the time they had talked it through it was too late to arrange.

Sam sat in the bathroom on that cold November morning clinging to the little white stick, frozen in shock. They hadn’t been trying as such, but they had had plenty of practice. Sam had felt funky all week but put it down to the stress of having a toddler that refused to speak the English language and a partner that seemed to be spending more and more time in the spare room locked away from her and his son. As the blue lines both appeared across the window Sam choked on a sob “oh my god!”. Whether she was ready to have a baby or not she was having one, doing a quick calculation she supposed it would be due around August/September. Why she had thought she could never have kids she’ll never know, they hadn’t been trying as such, but they had both said they wanted a big family. Well now she was about to get the start of one. Jack had wandered into the bedroom as Sam had laid the test down on her bedside drawer to get dressed. “what’s that?” crawling across the bed to grab at the stick. “I was just about to come find you” Sam lowered her eyes waiting for the reaction to fall on Jack’s face. Was he going to be happy? He had been distant of late and Sam had started to worry that the excitement of a new relationship had worn off for him. “Sam? Are we?” Jack’s eyes misted over as he looked up at Sam. Pulling Sam into a hug Jack placed a hand gently on her flat stomach “Tell me!”. As Jack’s face lit with a radiant smile Sam let out the breath, she didn’t realise she had been holding “You’re going to be a daddy again!”. Jack lifted her off the bed and swung her round in a circle snuggling into her neck and placing kisses along her jaw line. “Are you ok?”. Sam giggled as Jack placed her back on her own two feet and sat them both down on the bed. “I thought you were having second thoughts about us” Sam said as she lowered her eyes to her lap and twisted her fingers together in nervousness. Jack lifted Sam’s face gently and looked into her green eyes with so much love that Sam found it difficult to breath. “I’ve been worried that you felt the same way love, its been a year and nothing was happening, and I was starting to worry that junior had lost his mojo”. Jack blushed as he slowly swiped Sam’s lower lip with his thumb and gently brushed his lips across hers. Sam let out a small whimper, things had been a little quiet on the sex front and both had been subdued and reluctant to initiate anything for fear of a refusal. Now that Jack had taken the first step, things escalated from there very quickly, clothes flew across the bed and sighs and groans fast becoming too loud for the toddler asleep in the next room. Jack pulled himself away from Sam to close and lock the bedroom door. Three weeks was a long time for either of them to go without being touched and they both knew this would be quick, frantic, hot sex. As Sam laced her fingers through Jacks hair, Jack made quick work of removing Sam’s bra and getting to work on devouring her right breast, sliding his tongue slowly over the nipple and pulling the quickly hardening nub into his mouth and a shock sped through Sam’s body all the way to her clit as she let out a strangled moan, as Jack laid her back gently on the bed placing open mouthed kisses down her chest and slowly caressed her ribs with his fingers, Sam giggled as Jacks fingers slowly made their way further south and then purred as his fingers slid ever so slowly closer to her wet folds. “you have no idea what those sounds do to me” he growled. Jack could feel his cock getting harder the more he caressed Sam and the closer he got to her centre the harder it was for him not to just jump on top of her and thrust his hard aching cock deep inside her wet, warm and wonderfully tight centre. “oh god Jack! why did we leave it this long? You feel so fucking good”. The flush that covered Sam’s body grew brighter “Sam, you are practically glowing, and I haven’t even touched you properly yet, Fuck…this is going to be the quickest fuck we have had.” Sam slid her hand in between them and into Jacks boxer shorts, sliding her hand slowly over his cock and caressing the tip and following the vein slowly down to his balls. Jack’s eyes rolled back, and he let out a guttural moan as Sam’s hand grasped his cock tight and slid from top to bottom and back to top. “Shit Sam if you keep that up, I’m going to blow before my cock even touches you, you god damn tease!” Sam pulled a little harder on his cock and squeezed tighter “Better get junior undressed and slide into my cargo bay then “. Jack chuckled as he stripped his boxers off and spread Sam’s thighs apart, grabbing his rock hard cock with one hand and fisting it a couple of times and rubbing Sam’s clit with his other hand and sliding a finger slowly in to test just how ready she was for him. “God Sam, you’re soaked, I want to taste you, but I don’t think junior can take it “. As Jack slid his finger out of Sam’s folds and pulled her closer to his cock, Jack gasped and groaned as he slowly slid home into Sam’s warm heat, taking a mouthful of her left nipple and groaning as he slid in deeper than either of them had felt before and letting out an animalistic growl as he started a slow thrust in and out of her wet heat. Sam felt Jack slide deep and slow into her and her body tingled, and her nipples peaked into hard nubs as Jack licked and sucked each in turn. “Oh yes, Jack! ram that cock into me!” Jack groaned as the words fell from Sam’s lips against his ear “Fuck Sam! You’re killing me…ugh” As Jack pumped into Sam with a pace that would kill his knees later, the words fuelled his drive and with Sam’s “Oh Yes!!, right there! fuck me harder!” It didn’t take Jack long to feel the tingling electric static climbing up his spine as he got closer to his release. Lifting himself up and pulling Sam as close to him as possible, Jack watched as his cock pushed and pulled in and out of Sam’s rosy red lips glistening with their joined juices. Rubbing her clit in tight circles Jack knew if he didn’t make Sam come soon he would shoot his cum into her feel like crap afterwards because in all the time they had been together he had made sure that Sam had received her pleasure before himself so he could feel her tighten around his cock and pull him into his orgasm, it made it stronger in some ways like a fuck and a blowjob at the same time. Sam lifted her hips and angled them slightly and Jacks cock slipped a little deeper in her and nestled pushing against her g spot in just the right way setting of a catalyst of moans and ohs and ahs and a string of verbal language Jack had not heard from Sam since the first time they had made love. “Oh, Oh Oh! Jack! Fuck yes! Slam that cock into my cunt and make me scream like a bitch!” That was enough for Jack, he pounded into Sam with a vengeance, his hips pistoling faster the more noise she made. “Fuck Saaam! I’m going to come in you so fucking deep!” pulling out and then slamming back into her tight folds Jack screamed as his orgasm pulsed through his cock and up his spine, sending white sparks shattering across his vision. “Shiittt! Sam! Come for me for fuck sake! Tell me it’s as good for you honey!” as Jacks cocked pulsed into Sam’s tight centre, she flew apart under him “OOhhhh God Jack! Fucking hell, shove that cock deep Yes! Ahhhhhhh!” pushing his cock further in and locking her feet behind his back Sam rode her orgasm out while keening and crying out Jacks name. As they slowly came back to themselves, they caressed each other and kissed and stroked, shuddering as the last of their joined orgasm flowed through them. “Oh my god! “Sam chuckled as Jack placed two fingers on her clit and rubbed gently, sending a shudder through her body and making his cock bounce as it slowly lost its gravity. “Do you think it hurt the baby?” Jack looked at Sam a little worriedly stroking her stomach gently. “No, it should be fine, but we might want to take it easier the further into the pregnancy we get.” A knock on the door made them both jump “Dada, tubbies gone bye bye” Jack looked at Sam and pouted “Uh-Oh!” he imitated a perfect Tellytubby and had Sam in tears of laughter. Pulling clothes on they opened the door and Jack lifted Charlie and they all went downstairs for lunch.

Life started to get back on track for a while, the pregnancy was straight forward and morning sickness although kind of rough at the start seemed to even out around midway. Jack was very attentive and gave Sam plenty of compliments while she went through a phase of feeling fat and unattractive, Jack was quick to make her forget as he showered her with kisses and massages to ease her aches and pains and told her how much he found her pregnant body beautiful the fact that she was able to grow a life inside of her and provide nutrition when the baby was born.

Eight months passed by quickly and laying in bed feeling hot and bloated Sam groaned as a sharp pain waved over her lower stomach and back “ooohhh! Owwww!” rubbing her stomach gently hoping it would ease the pain, Sam turned over and placed her hand over Jack’s chest stroking softly hoping to fall back to sleep. Stirring from sleep Jack hummed as Sam’s hand caressed him “You ok?” Sam nuzzled closer to Jack “I’m fine, go back to sleep, just a niggle” Jack turned and placed his hand on Sam’s stomach stroking carefully. “Wow! Sam your stomach is solid”. As Jack continued to stroke her belly softened and baby pushed against Jack’s hand. “Bub’s is active tonight” Sam squirmed a little, taking a deep breath in and holding it for a count of two, then slowly breathing out. “Jack, I think you better phone the hospital “Jack sat up in bed staring down at Sam “Huh? is it time?”. Holding her bump as another pain shot across the top to the bottom Sam doubled over as she tried to climb out of bed. Jack flew round the bed steadying Sam as she placed her hands on the bed and rotated her hips to try and ease the pain. “Sam! please I know you are in pain but god! Your killing me, the last thing we need is for me to turn up at maternity with a raging hard-on”. Sam chuckled as she exaggerated her movements “Only you would think of sex at a time like this Jack”. Jack had the decency to blush and slowly helped Sam pull a dress and slippers on as he put the phone on speaker and called the sitter “Daniel?” after a beat there was a raspy voice on the other end of the line “Jack? Its two in the morning!” Jack groaned as he stared at the clock at the side of the bed “Can’t help when little shipper wants to make an entrance Danny-boy”. As the sleep moved out of his foggy head Daniel sat up in bed “ Shit!, ok Jack gimme ten and I’ll be over” Daniel jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and his backpack , one thing Jack loved about Daniel was that he was always prepared for some emergency, it was one of the reasons he and Sam had chosen Daniel for a sitter. They had met at the air base; Daniel had been a researcher, but his field was in Archaeology. No fear of late-night parties or half naked girls.  
Daniel grabbed his car keys on the way out of his room and the little pink bear he had bought on a whim, there was a playful bet ongoing at the base as to what sex the baby was and Daniel loved goaded Jack about having to buy pink frilly knickers and dresses. He made it to Jacks within 15 minutes.

15 minutes earlier:

Sam was hunched over the bottom of the stairs with Jack rubbing her back in small circles, front door wide open so they could see Daniel arrive and head straight to the hospital. “Jack! How much bloody longer?” Sam slowly wiggled her hips as another contraction took her by force. “Danny-boy will be here any minute I promise” he said as his eyeballs zoned in on her behind swaying side to side. “Jack I can feel you staring at me you know” Sam chuckled, coughing to try a cover the laugh that nearly slipped out “ you may be ex Black-ops but I could still kick your arse, pregnant or not” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that “ Kick, kiss or slap Sam, just keep swaying that sweet arse in front of me.” Jack stroked the growing bulge in his trousers hoping secretly that Daniel found a traffic jam to fall in behind. “Pregnant sex is Hot! God Sam my cock is so hard for you right now” closing the front door over but not shutting it Jack moved closer to Sam “ you know they say sex can bring labour on quicker” he said as he gently stroked her swaying butt “ My contractions are coming and going at different times, do you think this could be a false alarm?” Jack slowly lifted Sam’s dress at the back and inhaled quickly realising that she had decided to go without underwear to the hospital “Quicker for delivery” she chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder at Jack licking her lips seductively. “Sam! You minx”. “think 15 minutes is enough fly boy?” Sam wiggled slowly as Jack placed his hand inside his shorts and stroked his cock “With that view 5 minutes is enough, Fuck! Come ‘ere Mumma!” pulling his cock out of his shorts and fisting it once Jack brought Sam closer to him making sure she was still able to support herself with her hands on the stairs. Sliding his index finger slowly into Sam’s tight folds he groaned as she tightened her muscles and rocked back slightly. “Shit! Sam I’m gonna make you come so hard your waters are gonna break” fisting himself again Jack removed his finger from Sam and slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her glistening folds. “Aah Jack! That feels good” Jack groaned as Sam’s muscles clenched him tightly and fluttered as she rocked back and forth milking his cock and sending a shiver down his spine “Oh god! This is so fucking hot babe” pulling slowly out completely and fisting himself so not as to hurt Sam too much Jack slowly pushed back in and moved his hand around the front of Sam to caress her clit slowly as the tension built in his balls as he felt his orgasm building quickly. “Sam, can you come like this? I’m gonna blow any second!” Sam moved his hand from her clit and started to rub frantically “Just fuck me! God you feel so fucking good Jack! If my waters break, they break, all the quicker for delivery”. Jack growled as he started to quicken his pace, as the feeling of his release started to tingle in the back of his neck he grasped Sam’s hips and started to pound into her “ God, I’m gonna come so deep in you , Sam come with me, Fuuuuccckkk!” Jack couldn’t hold back any longer as his balls tightened, and his hot seed flowed into Sam like a jet stream “Aaaggghhhh!” Sam shuddered as Jacks seed flowed over her cervix and her orgasm exploded over her body, Jack rocked gently to help her come slowly down and as he slowly slid out of her and placed his cock back in his shorts they heard a screech of breaks and running feet on the path outside. Quickly dropping her dress back over her backside Sam stood to open the door for Daniel and as he poked his head through Sam let out a yell as her waters broke over the hallway floor.

“just in time Danny-boy!” Jack chuckled as Daniel shook his foot of the waters that splashed over him. “I’m so sorry Daniel” Sam blushed as she steadied herself against the front door. “No worries, not the first time its happened and probably not the last” Jack grabbed the hospital bag next to the living room door “ Charlie is still sparko but I’ll phone and check up as soon as I can” Daniel patted him on the back and shoved him out the door “ Don’t worry Jack, Charlie loves me, just get our girl to the hospital and let me know how many pairs of frilly knickers you want sending up!” Jack walked Sam to the car which was parked outside the door with the engine still running and slowly lowered her into the passenger seat “Very funny space monkey! I’ll have you know I have baby jets on order” he chuckled as he jumped around the car and climbed in the driver’s seat. Luckily the hospital was only a 20-minute drive away…somehow Sam knew they would get there in 10. “aarrgghh!” Sam hollered as a contraction stronger than the last couple ripped through her “ok Jack…Drive!” Jack shoved the car into drive and headed for the hospital. Days and nights of Black-ops training kicked in and Jack saw the quickest route to the hospital in his head appear…they got there in 15 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
